


Rosy Affair To End

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释：参考《无常之月》情节。<br/>概括：Eggsy是Harry心目中一起度过世界末日的最佳人选。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Affair To End

＊＊

 

星期三晚上的电视节目总是无聊。不过事后想想，真得多谢凌晨广告的主力消费群体们在星期三晚上的夜生活丰富多彩，让电视台决定随便重播上周末的脱口秀来打发观众，才让Harry在快十二点的时候有机会从荧幕上分心看了一眼窗外，让他瞥见一轮对他们所有人来说都举足轻重的月亮。

 

这晚的月亮亮得出奇。

 

Harry迅速回溯自己三十多年的特工生涯，它让他的膝盖和背在潮湿的阴天饱受困扰，让他不得不在五十五岁时选择退休，不过它也让他有足够多的经验来判断，此刻几乎称得上耀眼的月亮是不是还算 _正常_ 。

 

沙漠里的月亮看起来很大，它几乎贴近沙堆构成的流畅的地平线；加拿大的冬天，夜间树林呼出的空气好像都能结成冰被肉眼看见，月亮将将挂在树梢，白得冷冽；还有为数不多留在伦敦的秋天，它变成红橙色，圆盘上的环形山纹路清晰。

 

可是它们都比不上今晚的月亮。

 

离满月还有几天，它已经把Harry家门口那条巷子照得通亮，阳台下挂着的盆花沐浴其中，油亮的叶子似乎都变成了银色。远处的路灯被笼罩在月光带来的阴影中，昏黄灯光更加有气无力了。Harry盯着月亮许久，发现它像高瓦数白炽灯一样，在视网膜上烧出一个滚圆的痕迹。

 

＊＊

 

Harry耐心听着手机听筒里单调的嘟嘟声，Eggsy直到他准备挂断才接起来。

 

“喂，Eggsy，”Harry说，“听我说。”

 

“喂。”Eggsy的睡意顺着电磁波扩散传来。糟了，Harry想，他这么早就在睡觉，只能说明明天他还有任务要出。

 

“抱歉我把你吵醒了，别生气，我有事情想跟你说。你能起来吗？”

 

“几点了？”Eggsy的声音闷闷的，像刚从深海浮上水面的潜水员。Harry几乎都能看见他四肢舒展摊在大床上，一只手捂住嘴，一只手胡乱把手机斜按在耳边的可爱模样。

 

“十二点一刻。”

 

“哦，一刻了。”Eggsy没睡醒的时候，Harry忍不住微笑，就会这么无意义的重复他听到的任何句子。

 

“起来去阳台上看看好吗？”

 

“好。”听筒里传来稀里哗啦一阵响，Eggsy可能用衬衫下摆把床头闹钟扫到了地上。Harry安静等待，Eggsy从他这儿搬出去后在南岸购置了一套公寓，阳台朝向跟他的一样，只不过落座在二十四层的高度上。公寓的地址和平面图从Merlin那儿寄来，Harry没有忘记回赠感谢卡。

 

“Harry，你还在吗？”这是Eggsy搬出去一年之后Harry第一次听到有人这么叫他的名字。对街角蛋糕店的老板来说他是Hart先生，退休之前他是令Kingsman职员们敬畏的Galahad。只有Eggsy，Harry想，只有这个男孩自打他们认识就擅自叫他Harry，只有他叫他的名字时嘴角咧得那么开，比得上那只整天趴在毒蘑菇上的柴郡猫。

 

“在，你看见了吗？”

 

“它很美。我都不知道月亮可以这么亮，它怎么在突然之间变得这么耀眼？”Eggsy的声音好像恢复了正常，听筒里传来高层建筑独享的呼啸风声。

 

“我也没见过这样的月亮，不过它确实美极了不是么？”

 

“你也没有见过？”Eggsy在不出声的笑，Harry分辨得出来，因为他这样笑的时候嗓子会变粗。

 

“不过我听过一个传言，”Harry觉得自己的嘴角也可悲的跟着弯了起来，“从前每隔一百年，伦敦上空的大雾会在夜里散去，留下清澈如星际空间的天空，让神看看伦敦还在不在。如果还在，众神就会放回烟雾，免得看了碍眼。”[1]

 

“这传言我早听过啦。”Eggsy也许点起了一根烟，Harry听到打火机在风声中喀嚓了好几次。Harry忍不住转头，看向自己的阳台上，Eggsy曾经披着他的衬衫倚着栏杆抽烟的地方。那时卧室里的烟雾报警器还没被他弄坏，男孩不得不微微踮脚，半个身子倾向阳台外，仰头把烟雾吐进黑夜中。他的鼻翼和侧脸，在跟今晚比起来微弱得多的月光中显得格外干净。

 

“嘿，我很高兴你能把我叫起来看月亮，可明早我还得回基地做任务后的心理评估测试呐。”

 

“回去睡吧，Eggsy。”

 

“你也该睡了，晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

Harry放下手机，坐在黑暗中思考着要不要通知Merlin这个消息，这场景想想都觉得可笑：“嗨，Merlin，虽然有极大的可能你还没睡，但还是抱歉在这个时候打扰你。尽管我知道在我递上辞职信之后我们再无交谈，可你看见今晚的月亮了吗？它亮得让我有些担心。”

 

还能打给谁呢，他的父母恐怕此刻在布莱顿的某幢小房子里沉睡，Harry觉得两位老人不会有兴致知道看了快八十年的月亮今晚有何变化。他没有兄弟姐妹，甚至连孩童时期一起参加夏令营的堂兄弟都没有。而他的工作性质让他小心翼翼，在办公室内外都没有培养什么能够大半夜把对方从睡眠中唤醒只是为了欣赏月色的友谊。

 

好吧，Harry想，他只有自己为月亮为何突然变亮而操心了。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy有一架望远镜，在这个情况下一定很趁手，Harry在翻找那副变色墨镜时想。那墨镜也是他特工生涯的重要伙伴，不知道有多少次Eggsy或者Merlin的声音从镜架内置的微型听筒传来，带着令人安心或者令人想要不顾一切纵身一搏的消息。他在退休之后就把它收了起来，出于一个俗套到他都不忍嘲笑自己的原因。

 

不知道Eggsy有没有把望远镜丢掉，Harry终于在地下室的纸箱子里找到墨镜时想，毕竟它是他送给Eggsy的唯一一份生日礼物。

 

月亮没有变大，它离地球的距离依然如常，海啸的可能性从清单上划掉；它的亮度全部来源于反射太阳的光，太阳需要变亮到什么程度才能让这个小小卫星看起来像是极高温的白色火焰？太阳可被地球另半边的人虎视眈眈地盯着呢，它不可能发生这么巨大的扰动而他们一点反应也没有。

 

噢，Harry想，太阳的电磁辐扰动会干扰一切电磁信号，广播，手机，电视机，无线网络……上帝啊。如果不是这个，只剩下一个可能：地球正在度过白天的另半边，已经没有活人能够发出任何消息了。

 

Harry还在检验自己推理的逻辑链，卧室里的座机电话毫无预兆地响了起来。他不仅因为刺破宁静的铃声而心跳加速，还因为知道这个座机号码的人没几个，而他们也全部在他的手机通讯录中。给他打这个电话的无论是谁，一定也发现手机信号已经被干扰到无法接通了。

 

开什么玩笑，Harry想，他知道得很清楚是谁在给他打电话，至少他知道他希望是谁。

 

“Harry，是我。”Eggsy还在阳台上，背景音里的风声变得沉闷而古怪。Harry回想公寓的平面结构图，Eggsy至少把客厅里的座机拽出了二十米，卷曲的电话线可能在他脚踝上缠了好几圈。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我一直在看月亮，”Eggsy听起来好像在这两通电话间隔的半个小时里，一直保持着痴呆呆抬头姿势，“实在是太美了。我还用望远镜看来着，可是它的表面什么变化都没有。”

 

他没有把望远镜丢掉。

 

“外面这么亮，我觉得我是睡不着了。”

 

“我可以去接你出来，我们一起去喝上几杯。”Harry试图让这个邀请听起来尽量合情合理，充满绅士风度。见鬼，他还在做特工的时候，经常彬彬有礼的胡说八道，那时他是怎么做到的？

 

Eggsy思考的时间远远短于他的预期，“你没在开玩笑？”

 

Harry摇头，马上想起Eggsy看不见自己的动作，“没有。今晚不适合睡觉，恐怕再也不会出现这种天文现象。别管明天的心理评估，几杯马提尼不会对结果有什么影响的。”

 

“好呀，我这就去穿衣服。”

 

“开我的车。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy公寓楼下的门禁守卫岗空空如也，玻璃大门里跟视线平齐的地方贴了一张粉蓝色的便签贴，“巡逻中，一会儿回来。”后面还跟了个用圆珠笔图出来的笑脸，Harry隔着玻璃跟它面面相觑。

 

他没等多久Eggsy就披着运动外套出现在走廊中，他的目光快速扫过楼下大厅里所有安全出口，定格在站在玻璃大门外的Harry脸上。Eggsy慢慢眨了眨眼，眼窝下薄薄的皮肤跟着轻颤，然后他冲他微笑，就像一个合格的骑士遇见旧友那般礼貌。

 

“你还花时间换了西装？”Eggsy在推开玻璃门时问。

 

Harry耸肩，眼神示意Eggsy自己的停车方位，“正好给你留出时间挑一双张扬到可笑的运动鞋。”

 

Eggsy一个急刹停住脚步，Harry的视线瞬间全被他的棕金色头发占领，鼻子里是Eggsy喜欢用的松木味沐浴露味道。久别重逢的拥抱对Harry来说可是件新鲜事，他不知怎么回应男孩环上他脖子的胳膊。最后他想，去他的，反正这是他在地球上的最后一晚，纵容自己把一年未见的Eggsy紧紧抱在怀里又有什么关系呢。

 

＊＊

 

吧台里的调酒师相当兴奋，他在做他们点的马提尼时止不住的抛媚眼，“你们看见今晚的月亮了吗？因为它今晚的生意好极了，这样的月亮要是能经常出现就好。”

 

这家以环境安静著称的酒吧现在异常热闹，甚至有端着啤酒瓶的人三三两两聚在门口，大声讨论着月亮。Harry想，万一人们不小心奇迹般的撑到了明天，也许以后英国人见面开口聊的第一件事就不是天气了，那时他们在各自的门前草坪走道上碰到，会点头说，“昨晚的月亮还是那么亮啊？”

 

“我们注意到了，”Harry回答，“正是我们来这儿的原因。”

 

“那么再加一份樱桃派吧。”Eggsy插嘴，他淡红的小舌头冒出来扫过下嘴唇，“我好久没吃到正宗的樱桃派了，Merlin坚持把我们食谱中的甜品全都改成了，呃，一些你不会想知道的东西。”

 

“那么再加一份樱桃派。”Harry在调酒师转身之后往杯垫下塞了一张二十英镑，暗自希望就算他发现这张纸币也只以为自己碰上了出手阔绰的顾客。Eggsy已经转身向一张刚刚空出来的小圆桌走去，他的背影又是一样Harry不得不留在记忆里的东西。像人一旦学会就永远没法忘记怎么骑的自行车。

 

世界上真的有最后一次机会这个东西存在吗，Harry想，对于他们愚蠢的大部分人来说，最后一次见面，最后一次吵架和道歉，最后一次我爱你和我恨你，都是在不知不觉中茫然度过的。而对于那更加愚蠢的小部分，比如他，自大到以为凭着固执就能控制它什么时候发生。

 

可看看现在，Eggsy坐在他对面，他打量着自以为认真打量过最后一次的脸，领口的扣子依然扣到最上面一颗，运动外套上夸张的图案一样没少。

 

这是最后一次机会，Harry对自己发誓，这是正在爆炸的太阳向他保证的最后一次，谁也没有办法作弊。

 

女服务员端上樱桃派，Eggsy抬脸冲她眨眼，“亲爱的，麻烦再给我们拿一个勺子？我一个人可吃不完一整个派。”

 

没有人能拒绝Eggsy的眨眼。

 

＊＊

 

Harry很快发现酒吧里不止他一个人意识到了事情真相。不远处有个男人，盯着报纸上纵横填字游戏，可在Eggsy吃樱桃派的整个过程中未动一笔，和店里所有没喝醉还能找到窗户方向的顾客一样，时不时抬头看向月亮。Eggsy摸着肚子扔下勺子，金属轻砸在瓷盘上的声音好像把他震醒了。

 

陌生男人脸上恍然大悟，相比于庞大的体型，他跳上桌子的动作可谓轻盈。Eggsy因为身后的扰动回头，向Harry露出后脑勺和衬衫领之间的颈脖，对于一个需要忍受风吹日晒的Kingsman外勤特工来说，这块皮肤过分白皙。

 

“伙计们！”陌生男人张开双臂，一副听天由命的失败候选人模样，“你们可知道——”

 

“我们该走了。”Harry抢在他吐露实情前猛地凑向Eggsy耳边，好像这样就能成功拦截男人洪亮的声音，“不然一会儿就该出不去了。”

 

Eggsy回头，脸上没有一点疑惑。就像很多次任务中，他独自面对一连串能打似拳击选手的硬汉之前。或者Merlin告诉他Harry其实没有被那冲着脑门的一枪弄死，而是被搜救小队从美国偷偷摸摸运了回来。或者Harry告诉他，恐怕他没有办法让Eggsy就这么死乞白赖住在自己家里的时候。

 

那时Eggsy的鼻尖也被夜晚的寒意染得有点红，他就这么直勾勾的盯着Harry，眼睛在说，好，我相信你，不问缘由。像个走失在商场里，坚信只要留在原地就能等回妈妈的小孩子。

 

Eggsy突然微笑，眼神指向正在受指挥堵上酒吧大门的服务员，“你的逃脱技巧还在吗？”他最后一个单词还有一半音节未出口，人已经窜出去几米。Harry听到大笑从他口里逃出来，像止不住的嗝。

 

＊＊

 

Harry不是没有走过凌晨过后的街。年轻时通过每一项重要测试，酒吧的庆祝之夜后走过，出任务时架着腹部流血不止，已经没力气按住伤口的人质走过，跟Eggsy一起也走过。

 

那是V-Day之后他刚从监护室出来的时候，Eggsy不知如何搞得跟Kingsman停机坪的管理人员关系熟络，让他在Harry出院那天把小半个场地上的飞机都发配进了检修室。Eggsy黑进Merlin的邮箱，以他的名义给Kingsman全体在职人员发了一封聚会邀请。

 

“伙计们，这是美好的一年。带上你们从任务中搜刮来的私藏酒，加入这场即将引爆停机坪的 **聚会** 吧。”

 

Harry早该意识到这不是Merlin。Merlin在任何情况下都不会像个猛敲手机屏幕的青少年，只会用大写字母来强调语气。

 

作为整个聚会都在躲避Merlin追杀的主办人，Eggsy喝多了是必然结果。Harry耐心把他架上车，又耐心把他从车后座地板上拎出来。男孩睁着一双失去焦距的绿眼睛，一手握着手机把摄像头朝着他。

 

“Harry，Harry，Harry。你可以笑一个吗？”

 

Harry向司机露出歉意微笑，让Eggsy半个身子倚在自己怀里。

 

刚入秋的凌晨夜晚凉得过分，而Eggsy滚烫得像刚从浴缸里捞出来的发烧病人。他同样滚烫的手指在手机上戳戳点点，在接触冰凉屏幕的地方留下一小圈雾气。Harry突然觉得这样的Eggsy可爱极了，就像昨天他神采飞扬的捧着一个冒着热气的马克杯来病房看他收拾个人物品，Eggsy的手指在杯沿滑来滑去，就是不肯老老实实握住杯柄。

 

Harry不禁感叹自己家门口那条小巷这么长，又那么短。

 

＊＊

 

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

 

Harry回神，眼前的Eggsy双手插口袋大大咧咧站在马路中央。今晚亮得过分的月亮刚好在他头顶，把他坚挺的鼻子轮廓一五一十印在侧脸上。

 

“告诉你什么？”Harry慢慢走向他。

 

“你没注意到它旁边的星星？”

 

Harry有那么一两秒以为习惯勇往直前面对一切的Eggsy正在试图岔开话题。一两秒之后他马上明白过来，Eggsy不需要路人惊慌失措跳上酒吧木桌提醒，不需要他闪烁其词遮遮掩掩，他早就发现了。

 

Eggsy也许是从他没什么变化的冷静表情读出了他的想法，耸肩踢出脚边一块小石头，“你打来电话之后我用望远镜找了找火星，我想如果是太阳的问题那么应该不止月亮会变亮，可是我只看到一个位置不太对的天狼星。花了我二十分钟反应过来，那他妈根本不是操蛋的天狼星，那就是已经亮得跟全行星炸烟花似的火星。”

 

“抱歉，我应该早点告诉你。”

 

Eggsy叹气，缓慢得像是夏天转悠悠的老风扇，“Harry你知道你最大的问题在哪里吗？”他看向小石子滚出老远的目光重新回到Harry脸上，“不过介于这是我们在地球上的最后一晚，我猜你知不知道都不再重要。”

 

“你想去干点什么吗？”

 

“哈，今天早上，准确一点来讲，昨天早上，我还在曼彻斯特的核电站反应堆控制室跟人抢炸弹遥控器呢。”Eggsy轻笑，眼角跟着皱起来，“早知道我就让他得逞，可给太阳省了不少事儿。”

 

生活本来就是由这么多荒诞可笑的小事情组成，Harry想。他见识过黑帮因为50克可卡因大打出手，皇室策划了十年的政变只是因为某位将军冒犯了年幼又傲慢的公主。他处在自认为跟“爱”这个字眼再无瓜葛的年纪，却碰上了Eggsy。

 

漫长的特工生涯早就让Harry不再问自己那个问题，还有一个物种，像人类这样热爱发明精妙无双的技术，使出浑身解数只为自相残杀吗。可是Eggsy正式加入Kingsman才刚刚三年，再加上这莫名奇妙的世界末日，他有充分的理由疑惑，不是吗。

 

“Eggsy。”Harry走到男孩面前，小心翼翼送出拥抱。Eggsy在他怀中低头，“我也想和你共渡这个夜晚，Harry。”

 

＊＊

 

没有一家连锁超市还开着，Harry握着方向盘控制车速。车子慢悠悠滑过路面，月亮挪动过脚步，像个瘫痪病人一般有一半都陷进了天际线，亮度却不减，在地面上撒下一片银色，让他们好像在闪着波光的湖面上泛舟。街两边的玻璃橱窗有一半微亮着，冷光打在模特、寿司和点缀着水果篇的切块蛋糕上，让它们看起来像是住在停尸房。

 

最后Eggsy说自己认得一个住在杂货店铺楼上的老板，于是Harry靠边停，让Eggsy下车，缩着脖子摇晃了十分钟的卷帘门。二楼的小窗户在不懈的金属咯吱声催促中发出灯光，一个睡眼惺忪的男人探出身来，“又他妈怎么了，Eggsy，又是烟瘾？”

 

Eggsy迅速回头看了一眼Harry，像是在为自己的不良习惯道歉，“不，哥们，我想买点零食，你知道，啤酒薯片起司条什么的。饿得睡不着。”

 

“操，你他妈屁事真多，Eggsy。”

 

杂货店面积很小，货架跟货架之间只留了一个人转身的距离。Eggsy无视店主骂骂咧咧的反对，直接把Harry的车后备箱当成了购物手推车，投篮般把一包一包薯片往里丢，“嘿，伙计，你可以亲自去后备箱那儿点货，我不会多顺走一条士力架的。”

 

“我看起来他妈的介意你多顺走一条士力架吗，混蛋。我只是记得你他妈向我保证过不会再在凌晨两点之后来砸我的店门了。”

 

“特殊情况，伙计，今晚是特殊情况，保证这是最后一次。”Eggsy搬完最后一提健力氏黑啤，咧嘴笑着拍了拍店主结实的肩膀，“记我账上？”

 

“去你妈的账。”店主在玻璃门后冲着Eggsy比了个中指，卷帘门重新缓缓落下。

 

＊＊

 

月亮不见了，诡异的青白色光芒仍从天际线的那一端冒出。厚实的云层出现在天空中，流动速度快如某个自然纪录片的片头。看来另一半地球的大气层已经被太阳的冲击波撕破了，Harry在合上后备箱时想，下一次点亮天空的也许是闪电或者极光，可它却毫无预兆的开始下雨了。

 

他们决定回Eggsy的公寓，因为它在二十四层，无论是洪水还是飓风，那栋完工在2010年左右的新建筑的抵抗能力都比Harry的那幢小房子强得多。车行驶到萨默塞特宫时大雨瀑布一般顺着前挡风玻璃倾盆而下，他们不得不停下来。

 

“我说我们最多还有三个小时。”副驾驶座上的Eggsy开口。

 

Harry不情愿地点头，“爆炸发生时是伦敦时间的十二点，我们刚好在它的正背面。东西十二区的海洋首当其冲，它们被迅速蒸发成水蒸气到空中，和高温空气一起扩散开来。一道烈焰洪流朝着夜晚的那一半地球大气进攻，雨可能就是因为这个形成的。”

 

“所以我们看不到日出，也许连黎明都看不到了。”

 

“没错。高温蒸汽飓风，南北半球各有一股，蒸熟所及之处，也许能把人的皮肤和肌肉完整剥下来。”

 

“你的描述非常栩栩如生。”Eggsy干巴巴地赞扬。

 

“抱歉，我刚刚一直在想这事儿怎么发生来着。”

 

Eggsy没有接话，车里只有空气循环出风口在温柔地喘息，车外则是另一番景象。冰雹、被吹烂的小树枝，路面上的碎石块也加入了雨点的队伍，车窗玻璃被砸得噼里啪啦一阵响。

 

“我们得赶紧走。”Eggsy突然说，“这雨下下去泰晤士河会涨水，滑铁卢大桥可没有多高的桥面。”

 

他说得没错，这雨下得又猛又急，河面上涨的速度会快过任何一个夏天。等到滑铁卢沦陷，他们便也没有时间再绕去黑衣修士桥。

 

“系好安全带？”

 

Eggsy舒展笑容，“拜托，我们可是Kingsman特工呀。”

 

＊＊

 

桥面已经湿透，河水仿佛化身冲刷沙滩的海浪，时不时卷出白色浪花，不甘心的被石栏击碎。车的远光灯在水雾之中基本不起作用，Harry尽可能保持车速，感觉身后被分开的红海正在声势浩大地合上。

 

Eggsy公寓的地下停车场被水淹了一半，他们下车时水已经漫过脚踝。两人拿不下所有的东西，他们各拎着四个大购物袋上到二十四楼，后备箱里还剩下一袋子士力架和巧克力。

 

“我得再下去一趟。”Harry说。

 

“什么？你疯了吗？”Eggsy瞪大眼睛，一字一顿，“我们只有三个小时不到，电梯很可能卡在半空，停车场里的水这会儿已经到膝盖了，我们有啤酒有薯片，你还想下去拿那一袋子士力架？”

 

“我有理由，等我上来再告诉你。”

 

“你知道吗，Harry，操你的，想去就去吧。”Eggsy在他面前甩上了大门。

 

Eggsy说的没错，停车场里所有的车都再也不能发动了，雨水或者河水仍顺着地下通道源源不断的往里灌，Harry趟过及膝的水，抱回那一袋高热量零食。

 

Harry觉得上楼的电梯比下楼时颤颤巍巍了一些，他独自站在狭小的空间里，听到楼外的风声像巨人在大笑之后的鼻息。这电梯似乎随时都有被扯断电缆，开始自由下落的可能。他不由得怀疑那可能就是Eggsy对他说的最后一句话，他真是个大白痴。

 

不过电梯安安稳稳在二十四楼停住，Harry安全回到Eggsy公寓门口。

 

可是Eggsy显然不打算让他就这么进屋。

 

“Eggsy，听我说。”Harry重重敲门，此刻风在大楼里穿梭，声音大得能盖过大楼里所有的吸尘器一起工作。

 

“滚，随便找个地方吃你的宝贝士力架去吧。”

 

“我可能想错了。我们可能需要高热量的食物，可能需要一星期的供给量，甚至一个避难所。”

 

门被哗啦一下拉开，Eggsy看起来满脸疲惫，“有人跟你讲过你真的很残忍吗？”

 

“我只是猜测，什么都不确定。如果真是新星爆发，冲击波会以稍逊于光速的速度移动，早该瞬间震碎所有的玻璃，水泥石块，大理石。可是它一直迟迟不发生，所以我就想，也许我们都想错了。”

 

“还有可能是什么？”Eggsy靠上门框，左手匆匆抹掉脸上的眼泪。

 

“我不知道，耀斑？强度异常的太阳耀斑？导致极光偏移，让所有东西看起来都变亮。我不确定，但可能不是，不是新星。”

 

“你就不能，哪怕一次，有一次在为我们俩做出决定之前，告诉我理由吗？”Eggsy的绿眼睛透过泪水，让Harry想起外部光整，透过光看内部却布满裂痕的碎翡翠。

 

Harry张嘴却说不出任何道歉，他是始作俑者，他是不知廉耻肇事逃逸的坏蛋，他是那个向世界末日借胆才敢给Eggsy打电话的懦弱鬼。

 

“进来吧，”Eggsy侧身，鼻音浓重，“我不想再浪费这三小时了。”

 

＊＊

 

客厅阳台上的望远镜被风刮得无影无踪，锁上的落地玻璃窗被吹得前后摇晃，窗框发出的声音听起来就像乐高建筑玩具一样脆弱。

 

Harry把所有食物放在厨房的料理台上，Eggsy则用沙发垫给他们在料理台下面搭了个舒服的窝。

 

“这是整个公寓最结实的地方，可以挡住碎玻璃。”Eggsy拉开一罐啤酒解释，“如果一会儿窗户都被吹碎了的话。”

 

他们肩并肩坐下来，买来的零食和啤酒全都被摆在了伸手可及的范围内，Eggsy的冰箱就在面前，拉开能拿到新鲜的水果蔬菜和牛奶。

 

“我们应该多买点蛋白质食品。”Harry也拉开一罐啤酒，Eggsy恰好选了他们在黑武士酒吧里，他坚持喝见底的那个味道。

 

“要我说够啦，真的，我可以把巧克力让给你，靠一包薯片我可以活七天呐。”Eggsy颇为骄傲地回答，看到他挑起的眉毛之后又补上一句，“当然是在任务中发现的了，Harry。我可能确实有几个晚上犯烟瘾抽光家里所有的存货，可再怎么样我也不会让自己饿肚子。”

 

他以为再也看不到的微笑回到Eggsy脸上，Harry突然意识到一件比世界末日还要重要的事情。

 

“别皱着眉头，Harry。这可能是最后一个晚上，你就不能——怎么了？你还好吗？”

 

“你从来没有因为我让你搬出去而生气过。”

 

“为什么我要生气？”Eggsy侧头认真看他。

 

“你从来没有问过我为什么。”

 

Eggsy因迷惑微张的嘴巴咧成一个兴高采烈的笑容，“Harry，我从没问，是因为我知道你让我搬出去的理由。”

 

“你知道？”看看现在是谁在无意义的重复别人说过的句子。

 

“可是理由是世界上最没用的东西，不是吗？”Eggsy眨眨眼，“我知道我妈为什么离不开Dean，我知道Roxy为什么门门常规测试都想拿第一，我知道你为什么让我搬出去。那又怎么样呢？让我们说出‘我爱你’的理由，通常也让我们喊出‘我恨你’啊。”

 

天上一连劈开六个响雷，仿佛六个在Harry耳边引爆的脏弹。雷声过去以后Harry听见自己说，“绝对不是新星爆炸。”

 

“没错，仔细一想太阳是个黄矮星啊。”

 

“而且天文机构老早就能观察到迹象，天文学家们对太阳保持着严密监控，突变发生前的数月我们对此就会有所耳闻。”

 

“所以我们也许可以活下来。”Eggsy斩钉截铁地说。

 

“也许。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy脑袋压在他肩膀上睡着了，Harry小心的把他移到软和的垫子上，自己起身从料理台之后钻出来。

 

雨还在下，风孜孜不倦的从窗户留下的每一个缝隙钻进来，远处青白色的天空像被摔碎的青花瓷。

 

他们得存点水，伦敦从未经历过这般强烈的飓风，供电系统肯定早已瘫痪。停电不久后会跟着停水，Harry可不希望下周他们得靠接雨水过活。冰箱里的冰块可以拿出来化冻，Eggsy的咖啡壶也可以用上。巧克力确实得省着吃，Harry想，这次风暴过后幸存的伦敦人将会过上一阵以物易物的生活。还有酒，酒可是物资紧缺的荒乱时期最受欢迎的东西。

 

如果真是超新星爆炸呢，他转念想到，不是太阳，而是离他们远一些的恒星，那么以上计划全都作废。

 

Harry低头看Eggsy，男孩平躺在地上，仍在沉睡。

 

如果真是超新星爆炸的话，他想，那么我最好在赶紧在他身边躺下来。

 

完。

 

 

 

注释：

[1]《无常之月》里这个城市是主人公居住的洛杉矶。


End file.
